As driving devices for driving imaging lenses in imaging devices there are known lens driving devices equipped with camera shaking preventing mechanisms for preventing but camera shaking in the imaging device. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2011-65140 discloses a camera shake correcting device comprising a driving device for autofocusing.
In the camera shake correcting device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2011-65140, a driving device for autofocusing is supported, so as to be able to rotate, by a top leaf spring and a plurality of suspension wires. One end of each of suspension wire is inserted into a wire securing hole in the side leaf spring. The top leaf spring and the suspension wire are secured through soldering, an adhesive agent, or the like.